Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (Book)
Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children ''is a science fiction/ fantasy novel written by Ransom Riggs in 2011. It has 352 pages and 13 chapters. The book is told with a combination of words and vintage photographs provided by collectors. A sequel, ''The Hollow City, will be coming out in January 2014. Ransom Riggs' website can be found here . Summary':' "A mysterious island. An abandoned orphanage. And a strange collection of very curious photographs. It all waits to be discovered in Miss Peregrine’s Home for Peculiar Children, an unforgettable novel that mixes fiction and photography in a thrilling reading experience. As our story opens, a horrific family tragedy sets sixteen-year-old Jacob journeying to a remote island off the coast of Wales, where he discovers the crumbling ruins of Miss Peregrine’s Home for Peculiar Children. As Jacob explores its abandoned bedrooms and hallways, it becomes clear that the children who once lived here—one of whom was his own grandfather—were more than just peculiar. They may have been dangerous. They may have been quarantined on a desolate island for good reason. And somehow—impossible though it seems—they may still be alive." Characters Main Characters *'Jacob Portman - '''Peculiar that can see hollowgasts; he is sixteen-years-old, lives in Florida and is the grandson of Abraham Portman Sort of Main Characters *Emma Bloom - a peculiar child who can summon fire in her hands; she was Abe's girlfriend Minor Characters *'Abraham Portman' - Jacob's grandfather. He was also a peculiar child who could see hollowgastss, but left Miss Peregrine's to fight in the war. *'Franklin Portman '- Jacob's father; He is a wannabe writer and an ornithologist *'Miss Peregrine - runs the peculiar children's loop on Cairnholm Island in September 3, 1940; she is a ymbryne that turns into a Peregrine Falcon; she is also known as the Bird. *'Ricky '- Jacob's best friend back in Florida *'''Doctor Golan- Jacob's psychiatrist, a whit *'Martin Pagett '- the museum director on Cairnholm *'Millard Nullings - '''a peculiar child that is completely invisible; He enjoys spying on people while nude and keeps track of everything that happens in the loop *'Olive' - a young peculiar child that can levitate; she wears lead shoes to keep her on the ground *'Hugh Apiston - a peculiar child that has bees living inside his stomach; when he speaks, bees fly out *Enoch O'Connor - a peculiar child that can bring the dead or inanimate to life *Claire Densmore - a peculiar child with a backmouth *Bronwyn Bruntley - a strongarm peculiar child; she and Emma are good friends *Fiona -''' peculiar child with wild red hair that can control plants *'Horace - '''a peculiar child that has prophetic visions; he only remembers those that are important *'Victor Bruntley -''' a strongarm peculiar child; brother of Bronwyn; but is dead in his own bed until Enoch brings him back to life occasionally * Other Characters *'Susan Portman'- turn down for what (omfg hahahha) *'Worm - Jacob's pretend friend on the island' *'Oggie - Martin's uncle on the island' *'Kev - ' * *'Miss Nightjar - '''a ymbryne; her time loop is in Swansea, April 3, 1901 *'Miss Gannett - a ymbryne; her time loop is in Ireland, June 1770 * *Miss Finch - 'a ymbryne; her time loop is in London. *'Miss Finch - 'a ymbryne and Miss Finch's aunt. She prefers to stay in her finch form Setting The beginning of the book takes place in Florida in the present, where Jacob lives. The rest of the book takes place on Cairnholm Island in Wales in both the present and September 3, 1940. Cairnholm - Present '''The Priest Hole- '''is a pub and inn that Jacob and his father stay at. It used to be a hidey-hole for priests Cairnholm - Past Miss Peregrine's Home -' '''a home for peculiar children that is in the time loop of September 3, 1940. Also there is the odd day where the loop will reoccur on September 3, 1940. The island was bombed by Germany on this day and the loop resets everyday right before the bomb hits the house. Movie The movie rights for Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children have been sold to 20th Century Fox and Chernin Entertainment is to be directed by Tim Burton. Jane Goldman has been hired to adapt the story as a screenplay. Peter Chernin, Dylan Clark and Jenno Topping are producing. The author Ransom Riggs says that he's open for castng suggestions on his When It will come out is unknown but they say it will come out July, 31, 2015 or even later or earlier. Sequel